


Erotyczne fantazje 32

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 32

Głośne jęki Weiss roznosiły się po całej pustej klasie, kiedy Ruby wchodziła w cipkę dziedziczki swoim członkiem. Jej oddech przyspieszał za każdym silnym pchnięciem Ruby, które były coraz szybsze. Weiss przycisnęła jej usta do warg Ruby, która wsunęła swój język do wnętrza jej ust.

Nasienie liderki, wypełniło wnętrze cipki Weiss. Dziedziczka przeżyła jeden z lepszych orgazmów w jej życiu. Kiedy Ruby, wyjęła z niej swojego członka, biała ciecz zaczęła wypływać z wnętrza jej pochwy.


End file.
